


But I'm Stuck in Colder Weather

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said I wanna see you again, but I'm stuck in colder weather ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm Stuck in Colder Weather

The summer months always seems the shortest, despite his best efforts to prolong them. Michael thinks he should be used to all of it by now. The moment when they go their separate ways. They've been doing it for years now.

The memories all neatly packed into boxes, much like the ones he has tucked into the back of his car. He's hitting the road soon. The GPS programmed with his apartment address in New York City. He glances over at Steven, the early morning light casting parts of his face in shadow. Michael knows his eyes are lined with dark circles - remnants from sleepless nights. The sleepless nights are also coupled with the fact they've been up since three. It's five now, and both of them were finally resigning themselves to the fact Michael had to leave in order to make it to New York on time.

Steven tries his hardest to keep his eyes blank as he turns to look at Michael. Michael thinks: _It's almost twelve thousand miles by car to you._ He tries to say the words aloud, but he can't get them to reach his lips. He wants to tell Steven everything he has ever thought about him. Wants to reach out and trace a finger down his jaw. He wants to hear the low hitch of Steven's breath, his fingers twisting in the sheets. Anything to reassure Steven everything will be all right. Even though they've been doing this for years. It's what they signed up for when they were eighteen. 

Steven slides his arm around Michael's waist and pulls him in close. His hand presses into the small of his back, the other curled around the nape of Michael's neck. Michael responds almost immediately, his arms coming up to curl around Steven's neck. Their bodies press against each other, chest to thigh, Steven's mouth hovering over Michael's ear. 

"See you around," Steven manages to get out, before they untangle their limbs.

Michael nods, before he climbs into his car and starts the engine. He watches from his rear-view mirror as the suburbia fades into the distance.

*

December sneaks up on them. Michael is in the shower, and barely hears his phone ring over the patter of water against the glass. He reaches his phone on the last ring. 

"Hello?" he says, slightly out of breath. 

"It's always sunny in Tampa. Y'think I'd be used to it by now."

"Stammer -" Michael leans against the wall, runs a hand through his sopping wet hair, the ends curling against the nape of his neck. "You called me just to tell me that? Are you that bored?"

There was a long pause. Steven finally says, "No. I miss you. How long before I can see you again?"

Michael laughs. "I'm - I'm stuck in colder weather," he blurts out.

"Cute, DZ, cute."

Michael listens as the sounds of New York rush past his ears. It's snowing outside, the flakes sticking to the windowpane. "I miss you too."

"Why, DZ, I didn't know you cared."

"Oh, f'off," Michael teases. He tilts his head to the side, and sighs. "You know I do. And, aren't you guys in town in January?"

Steven's voice is hushed. "It's not the same."

Michael knows the unspoken meaning behind Steven's words: _It's not the same thing as having the summer with you._

That particular thought swells in his chest, and he feels so _full_ , he's surprised he's still standing. The feelings press against his chest, the nausea and dizziness press against his ribs. He places a steadying hand on the wall.

"I know." He rubs the bridge of his nose. "I wanna see you again too."

"But you're stuck in colder weather."

"Cute, Stammer, cute."

A long hesitation. Michael can hear the sounds of traffic from the streets as they float up to him. He finally says, "See you soon."

"Yeah," Steven agrees, "see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> For the home_ice [August Combo Challenge](http://home-ice.livejournal.com/13077.html). Title from the Zac Brown Band song of the same name.


End file.
